1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored composition and a cured film using the same. It further relates to a color filter having a cured film, a method for producing a color filter, and a solid-state image sensor and an image display device, each of which has a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the methods for producing a color filter which is used for a liquid crystal display device, a solid-state image sensor, or the like, there is a pigment dispersion method. As the pigment dispersion method, there is a method for producing a color filter by photolithography by using a colored photosensitive composition which is obtained by dispersing pigments in various photosensitive compositions. That is, a colored composition is applied onto a substrate by using a spin coater, a roll coater, or the like, the substrate is dried to form a coating film, and the coating film is developed by pattern exposure, thereby obtaining colored pixels. This operation is repeated for the number of the desired hues to manufacture a color filter.
The method is stable with respect to light or heat due to a use of pigments, and positional accuracy is sufficiently secured since patterning is performed by photolithography. Accordingly, the method has been widely used as a method suitable for producing a color filter for color display or the like.
JP2008-268242A discloses that a colored photosensitive composition including a dye or a pigment is used to manufacture a color filter. JP2012-32754A discloses that developability is improved by using a dye multimer including a xanthene skeleton as a partial structure of a dye moiety. JP2012-32754A further discloses a combination of a cationic moiety and an anionic moiety in a dye multimer.